Change
by haxah
Summary: There was so much weirdness going on with those three, really, and he didn't know what to make of it anymore.


**Change**

He didn't know what changed them so much. What had made the three normal teens he once knew into these people? These people he should know (and he did, really, because he spent his childhood with them. Wasn't he supposed to recognize them, for god's sake?) But he didn't, not truly. What had made Kairi, funny little sweet _Kairi_ into the girl she was today? Sure, she was still funny, and sweet, but this underlying sense of shyness was gone. Where there was a duckling once, a swan stood now, ready to face the world and fight for her dreams. She didn't back down anymore, and there was this look in her eyes sometimes that made him wonder what she had seen.

Then, there was Riku, who had always been cool and more mature than the others, the guy that had problems acting like a normal child. He was the guy every boy wanted to be. The one that beat everybody. The cold one. Since when did he laugh freely at something? Since when wasn't he that cold anymore? Why did he lose fights against Sora? Why wasn't he _mad_ about that? And why, even if he got so much happier and relaxed, why was there always this underlying sense of darkness, of danger seeping from him? Sometimes, when he thought nobody looked, he glanced around wildly, almost as if to look for possible dangers to him and his friends. He seemed guilt-ridden, too, for some reason. He was depressive, every time when Sora and Kairi weren't there. But he just needed to see them laugh with each other and he got happy again. What was the deal with that, anyway? Wasn't Riku supposed to be jealous of Sora (or Kairi, he sometimes wasn't sure, really) instead of just sitting back and observing them?

Sora changed the most, really. The goofy, childish boy with the big smile disappeared, and a young man stood proud in his place. He was still goofy, sure, and the gigantic grin never really stopped existing, but there was something about him screaming _back of, I'm dangerous_. He had wicked reflexes, too. One day Wakka threw his Blitzball at him, and he whirled around in a nanosecond to hit the ball square in the middle with his wooden sword. Nobody should have been able to pull that off so fast. He was funny that way, really. When somebody jumped at him, he would flex his hand, almost as if he was grabbing a sword, before looking at his hand in confusion. Riku and Kairi would, too, when he thought about it.

Then, there were the moments in which Riku's eyes shimmered golden, or in which Kairi looked at her hands (splattered with paint, but really, Kairi had never drawn, had never even been good at art before, and she drew now, masterpieces, every single one) and when Sora started skateboarding and was a pro within the first seconds, like he remembered something, even if it was clear he did never actually stand on a skateboard before. It was just so _weird._

They talked about odd things, too. On the first day, when Riku and Sora were back, the three of them snuck into their secret spot on the tiny island, and they talked for hours, and even if he and Wakka didn't really understand what they said, some words drifted to their ears…_Heartless, Keyblade, Nobodies_ and over and over again _Kingdom Hearts_.

And when everybody sat back down at the big fire again (and only the old crowd was there, too: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Selphie, and him) and they told stories about people they met (for example this one boy that refused to grow up, or an awesome guy with red hair and green eyes who was again and again described with the word _fiery_, or some dork who always seemed to read of cards, and these three teens that Sora especially seemed to miss the most, and a mouse who was a king in some way, and two boys named Donald and Goofy, and some weird guy with a big sword who was named after a _cloud_, of all things) and they laughed and had inside-jokes and they confused the hell out of everybody.

Then, there was the paopu. They shared one, all three of them, so _they'd never lose each other again_, they said. Why? He didn't understand any of this. Didn't understand why Riku got upset when anybody talked about Darkness, of all things, and when you asked him why he would just always say he was scared of it and really, since when? He didn't understand why Riku and Sora and even Kairi beat everybody else in swordfights, didn't understand why they never needed healing-potions and Sora said you could just do that with a _spell _before Kairi slapped her hand over his mouth and he laughed sheepishly and told him to forget it.

He didn't understand any of this, but really, when he looked at the three teens that became fighters, that changed so much, that were so angst-ridden sometimes, he figured he didn't actually want to.

* * *

_So, if you came until here, I would really, really like a review with some constructive critism, because I really just started writing and stuff._


End file.
